Je t'ai dans la peau
by amooureuse
Summary: Embry et Maddie sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils vivent leur amour à fond, mais quand Maddie revient de vacance, son retour ne se passe pas comme prévu, bien des choses ont changé...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je me jetai dans les bras d´Embry, qui me tendais les bras en me souriant de toutes ses dents. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, il logea son visage dans le creux mon cou et me fis un petit baiser. Au moment ou ses lèvres entrèrent au contact de ma peau, je frissonnai de plaisir, mon corps vibrai de bien être. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder et qu'en nos regards s'accrochèrent mon coeur fondit. Je ne pus m'empêchais de sourire comme une débile, ou rectification, comme une fille amoureuse tout simplement. Je me hissai sur la pointes des pieds, et colla mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, son autre main glissa de mon dos aux creux de mes reins et il approfondit le baiser. Sa langue danser avec la mienne avec avidité, son souffle brulant se mélangé au miens...

\- Hum, hum !

Je me sépara d'Embry, dans un sursaut de surprise.

Ma mère, toisait Embry, sévèrement.

\- Bonjour Madame, la salua Embry, d'un ton forcé.

Ma mère l'ignora et me dis :

\- A 17 h faut que tu soit rentré, les Zigler, viennent diner je te rappel.

\- Oui, repondis-je agacé du comportement de ma mère, en ouvrant la porte de la voiture d'Embry.

Une fois sorti de ma rue Embry, se détendit et retrouva son humeur. Il s'empara de ma main et l'embrassa tendrement en me regardant amoureusement.

\- Arrête-toi dans le chemin au dessus, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda surpris.

\- Pourquoi faire?

Je deviai mon regard sur ses lèvres de manière éloquente. Il fit le lien instantanément, et me souris.

Quand il s'engouffra dans le chemin il arrêta la voiture et sans attendre j'attirai son visage près du mien et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il passa sa main dans mon dos et me plaqua contre lui, une chaleur intense s'empara de moi. Sans rompre notre baiser je l'enjamba, de sorte que lui soit assit sur le siège et que moi je soit assise sur lui. Ses mains passèrent sous la jupe de ma robe qui est évasé, pour venir caresser sensuellement mon dos. Je rompis notre baiser pour lui faire de petits baisers dans le cou et a la naissance de son torse. Ses mains qui me caressais le dos glissèrent sur mes fesses et passèrent sous le tissu de mon sous vêtement. J'allais pour retirer son ti-shirt, mais ses mains quittèrent soudainement mes fesses pour m'attraper les poignées. Je le regardai, sonné.

\- Maddie, mon bébé, on pourrai nous voir, me dit-il difficilement les yeux assombrit de désir.

\- Ont est dans chemin perdu en pleine foret, Embry.

Il m'emprisonnaient toujours les mains.

\- Tu n'as pas envi ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- T'es sérieuse la ? Tu sais bien que j'en meurs d'envie, mais si on te voit... J'en serai malade, gémit-il.

Je soupirai. Embry est très jaloux. Il ne supporte pas qu'un mec pose le regard sur moi, même mes amis ou les siens, il se fait toujours des films, pour lui tout les mecs me convoite. Vicieusement et sensuellement pour le faire craqué, je me pencha de sorte a ce que ma poitrine soit bien a sa vu. Je glissais mes lèvres dans son cou et lui murmura a l'oreille aussi sensuellement que je pus :

\- Je gardes ma robe. On ne verra rien...

Et je captura son lobe tendrement avec mes dents et le mordila doucement.

Il lâcha un petit gémissement. Je le prit entre mes lèvres et le sucota doucement. Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux et l'autre se logea au creux de mes reins.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou...

Calculatrice, je me dégagea, faisant mine de renoncé. Il me regarda, ahuris.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te supplier, si tu n'as pas envi...

Il grogna et plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et nous reprirent la ou nous, nous étions arrêter. Je retirai son ti-shirt et lui caressa son torse musclé et mate en me mordant la lèvre. J'allais y déposer de petits baisers mais Il m'attira jusqu'a ses lèvres pour m'embrassai sauvagement. Il attrapa mes fesses pour me coller encore plus a lui, et la je sentis a travers son jeans son sexe tendu et dur. Je me frottai sensuellement dessus, de sorte a se que nos sexes se frictionnent, et il lâcha un gémissement frustré contre mes lèvres . Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses pour me prendre par les épaules et il me poussa de sorte a se que mon dos soit appuyé sur le volant. Ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes et elle descendirent dans mon cou, mon thorax et il s'arrêta au niveau de ma poitrine. Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos pour cherchée l'ouverture de ma robe, et elles la trouvèrent. Sitôt ouvert, il dégagea doucement la robe de ma poitrine et vint me caresser les seins par dessus mon sous vêtement. Je fermais les yeux et frissonnait de plaisir et d'appréhension. Ses mains tremblantes d'envie et de désir me baissèrent mon soutien gorge dans ma robe pour libérer ma poitrine. Qu'en ses mains brulantes m'empoignèrent fermement les seins je gémis de plaisir. Il les malaxa, les caressa, tout en m'embrassant. Son érection était de plus en plus imposante contre mon sexe. Il quitta mes lèvres et il enfoui sa tête dans ma poitrine.

\- Aaaah, couinai-je qu'en sa bouche asprira le bou de mon sein.

Il m'attrapa le sein et lécha la pointe maintenant durci, tant j'étais excité, tandis que son autre main malaxai l'autre. Mes deux mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, mon bas ventre est en pleine éruption. J'ai chaud, j'ai envie de lui, je veux plus...

\- Embry, gémis-je.

Il m'ignora, me dévorant la poitrine.

Je le poussa fermement sur le siège. Mes mains déboutonnèrent son jeans, et il se souleva légèrement pour baisser son jeans et son boxer, pour laissé dévoilé son sexe au comble de l'excitation. Embry, passa ses mains sous la jupe de ma robe, attrapa ma petite culotte et la déchira sans effort. J'allais pour positionné son sexe qu'en il remonta ma robe avec hâte sur ma poitrine et la referma rapidement. Il me regarda intensément, les yeux pleins d'envi et me pénétra d'un coup, m'arrachant un gémissement. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent et il commenca des vas et vient ferme. Je gémis a chaque coup qu'il donne. Il accéléra progressivement ses coups en moi, me faisant fondre de plaisir.

\- T'aime mon amour? Me dis Embry, la voix saccadé par l'acte.

\- Humm ! Oui, plus fort s'il te plait, prend moi plus..!

Il ne se fit pas prié, il m'empoigna les hanches et poussa fermement afin que son membre soit parfaitement en entier en moi et fit des vas et vient deux fois plus vite. Je lâchai contre son cou des cris de plaisir tant les coups étaient rapide et fort. A chaque coup je sentais parfaitement en entier son gros et grand sexe butait au fond de moi.

\- Maddie, mon bébé, t'es tellement serré, gemit-il. C'est... Tellement.. Bon...Je pourrai pas...longtemps...

Je me dégageai de son cou et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Son visage était tendu par le plaisir. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa passionnément.

\- Bébé, gemit-il contre mes lèvres. Je vais...

\- Vient vas'y !

Il enfoui son visage contre mon cou, en lâchant des plaintes de plaisir, puis après quelques coups puissant il se libéra en moi.

Une fois libéré complètement, nous reprirent notre souffle tout doucement, bras dans les bras, ivre de bonheur. Il embrassa tendrement le sommet de mon crâne et me regarda amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t'il.

J'entremêlai nos doigts et lui baisa la main tendrement.

\- Moi je t'aime encore plus.

\- Ne comence pas, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus!

Je n'eu le temps de le contredire qu'en il brisa la magie du moment.

\- Maddie, promets-moi qu'as ton retour rien n'aura changé.

Je lâcha un long soupir, agacé.

\- Embry, pour la centième fois arrête rien ne va changé !

Je lisais de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Demain je pars en vacance chez les parent de ma mère avec mes parent. En faite ce qui effraye Embry, c'est que ma mère le déteste. Ce qui la dérange c'est qu'Embry, soit de la réserve Quilleute, elle rabâche constamment que ce n'est pas de bonnes fréquentation, que ces gens la n'ont aucun avenir, que c'est de la racaille, que je mérite mieux... Embry, a toujours la crainte que je finisse par écouté ma mère. J'avais fini par le rassuré avec un peu de temps. mais mon départ a fait ressortir sa crainte.

\- En 1 mois ta mère peut te bourrer le crâne, tu ne me verras pas, peut être que tu vas te rendre comte avec le recul que je ne suis peut être pas le garçon mieux pour toi...

Je le stopper en mettant ma main devant sa bouche :

\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Call ! Jamais je n'écouterai ma mère, elle peut penser ou dire ce qu'elle veut, je men fous ! Moi, tu me conviens bien plus qu'il ne le faut, jamais elle ne se mettra entre nous, jamais je ne pourrai te quitter, je t'aime trop.

Il me regarda, ému.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, avoua-t'il avec un tremblement dans la voix. Sa me rends malade de ne pas pouvoir te voir pendant 1 mois...

\- On se téléphonera tout les jours, on s'enverra des messages..

Ma gorge se noua et j'eu les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Non, s'empressa-t'il de dire en prenant mon visage entre ses sains. Mon coeur, ne pleure pas, non... Sa va aller, tu as raison on s'appellera.

Et pour allégé l'ambiance il me dis :

\- Euh, on va mangé ? J'ai une faim de loup !

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Assise dans l'avion, je regardai par l'hublot l'avion décollé, une boule au ventre.

* * *

 **Et voila le premier chapitre :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plut !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

 **Dites-moi vos impressions, des avis m'encouragerai vraiment a écrire :)**

 **Je précise que dans ma fiction Embry n'a pas encore muté.**

 **Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de m'amélioré, vraiment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Maddie**

Quand l'avion atterrit je m'empressais d'allumer mon portable pour envoyé un message a Embry, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'écrire que je reçu un SMS :

 _De_ Embry

À : Maddie

" _Tu me manques déjà :(_

 _Appel-moi dès tu atterris ! "_

Je souri, contente qu'il pense a moi.

De Maddie

À : Embry

" _Je viens d'atterrir, je t'appel dès que je suis descendu de l'avion. Je t'aime. "_

Une fois sorti de l'avion je vis ma grand mère et mon grand père nous attendre près des récupérations des bagages. Ils faisaient de grands signes des bras genre " Houuuhouu ! On est là ! ", un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ris et sans attendre je couru prendre ma mamie dans mes bras.

\- Mamie tu m'as manquais !

\- Toi aussi ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as changé en 2 ans, tu es une belle petite femme maintenant, me dit-elle en me regardant émerveillé.

Je la lâchai, gênée, et alla dire bonjour a mon grand père qui été en train de parlé avec mes parents. Ma grand mère prit ma mère dans ses bras en lui disant que elle lui avait manquait et que elles vont bien profité de ces vacances.

Je profitai de leurs échanges pour m'éloignai, pour appelé Embry.

Quand on arriva chez mes grand parent, je montais ma valise dans la chambre d'ami que j'ai l'habitude d'occupé quand je viens ici. J'étais en train de ranger mes vêtements qu'en j'entendis quelqu'un monter l'escalier rapidement, puis la porte s'ouvrit a la volée. J'eu que le temps d'aperçevoir une tornade blonde me fonçée dessus et me prendre dans les bras.

\- Maddiiiiie ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

C'est Betty la voisine, une bonne amie. On passe pratiquement tout les ans nos vacances ici moi et mes parents et moi et Betty étions toujours ensemble. Qu'en je l'ai appelai pour lui dire que je venais passer les vacances elle était ravie.

Je ris en la serrant moi aussi dans les bras.

\- Moi aussi ! Dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

On se lâcha et elle alla s'assoir sur le lit :

\- On va se régalé, Maddie. Je vais te faire passer des vacances I-N-O-U-B-L-I-A-B-L-E ! Bon déjà je te dis direct, se soir il y a une fête a la plage, tout les jeunes y vont, tu fais le rapprochement...? Me dit-elle toute excité.

\- Euh... sa veut dire que tu veux qu'on y aille? Devinai-je.

\- Bingo ! Mais par contre il est déjà 17 heures, sa serait bien qu'on commence a se préparer. Sa te dit qu'on se prépare ensemble ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas !

\- Je vais cherchai mes affaires ! Dit-elle en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

J'attendais que Betty revienne quand mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jeans. Je le sortis et regarda l'écran. C´est Embry.

\- Mon coeur ? Minaudai-je.

\- Tu fais quoi ma chérie ?

\- J'attend Betty, tu sais la voisine, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Elle est venu me voir et m'as proposée d'aller avec elle a une soirée a la plage, on doit se...

\- C'est non, me coupa-t-il sans appel.

Je lâchai un profond soupir. J'aurai du me douter qu'il aller tiqué.

\- Ce n'était pas une question Embry.

\- C'est NON, répéta-t-il en insistant durement sur le " non ".

\- Mais j'ai déjà dis oui, et puis même, je vois pas pourquoi tu ...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il éleva nettement la voix et me dis froidement :

\- Tu fais exprès de me contrarié ?! T'es a 3000 kilomètres de moi, et tu me tiens tête pour aller a une putain de soirée sur une plage avec ta copine, qui au passage doit connaitre pleins de mecs ! C'est plus fort que toi, faut que tu me pourri la vie !

Je restai sans voix de la façon qu'il été en train de me parlais. Jamais il ne m'as parler comme ça. Je me demande si la distance qu'il y a entre nous y est pour quelque chose.

\- Mais..., réussis-je a articulé.

\- JE T'AI DIS NON C'EST CLAIR ? Hurla-t-il méchamment.

Je me figeai, choquée. J'ai l'impression qu'on ma versais un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Je sursautai de surprise quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. C'est Betty qui est revenu avec ses affaires. Je ne dois pas en mener large car elle s'arrêta net en me regardant l'air de dire " bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Je désignai mon portable sans un mot, pour lui faire comprendre que je suis en ligne. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, avec tout les efforts du monde j'articula d'une voix mal assuré :

\- Je te laisse, Betty, est revenu.

Et sans attendre sa réponse je raccrocha.

\- Nan mais t'as vu Gasper ou quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sous le coup de la pression je mis ma main sur mes lèvres et lâcha un sanglot.

Betty paumé, posa une main sur mon épaule, inquiète.

\- Hé... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma poule ?

\- Mon copain...il a... pétait un plomb...,sanglotai-je.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'essaya de calmer les sanglots dans ma voix et lui expliqua la cause de mes larmes.

\- Mais il a un gros problème ce mec ! Maddie il t'as déjà brutalisé? S'alarma-t-elle.

\- Non, non ! M'empressai-je de la rassuré. C'est la première fois qu'il a ce comportement ! Il n'est pas comme ça du tout.

Elle soupira de soulagement mais de l'inquiétude se lit toujours sur son visage.

\- Maddie fait attention, quand un mec commence a avoir ce genre de comportement ce n'est pas bon du tout. Sa peu commencé par un excès de colère et la prochaine fois sa sera de la violence... Il faut que tu ai une bonne discussion avec lui...

L'horreur s'empara de moi rien qu'a l'idée qu'Embry puisse devenir violent. Non ! Embry n'est pas comme ça.

\- Non, protestai-je vivement en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre. Embry ne me ferais jamais de mal, il a du avoir une dur journée, il a quelque chose, j'en suis sur!

Elle soupira et me dit :

\- Oui, tu as peut être raison, c'est peut être qu'une crise, mais il ne faut pas que sa se reproduise...

\- Tu sais quoi, je le rappel pour avoir une bonne discussion avec lui, lui dis-je déterminée en composant son numéro.

\- Ah mais non ! Protesta-t-elle en m'arrêtant de la main. Si c'est toi qui le rappel sa voudra dire que se qu'il a fait n'est pas grave ! Attend que sa soit lui qui te rappel, vient on va se préparer en attendant.

Je fis la moue, dépité. L'appel d'Embry m'as coupai, je n'ai plus du tout le coeur a sortir. La seule chose que je veux c'est avoir Embry au téléphone pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Pourquoi as-t'il réagit comme ça ? Certes il a toujours été jaloux, des crises de jalousie j'en ai eu a supportai mais jamais il n'a piqué de telles crises...

\- Maddie...?

Perdu dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas remarquait que Betty attendait devant la porte de la chambre avec ses affaires au bras, attendant que je prenne moi aussi mes affaires.

\- Betty je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai plus le coeur a y aller...

Elle soupira, visiblement déçu.

\- Oh non..., aller vient, tu ne vas tout de même pas l'écouter.

\- Ça n'a rien a voir, c'est que je suis secouée... Si j'y vais je vais me morfondre toute la soirée... La seule chose que j'ai envie, c'est d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle résigné. Mais si tu as besoin de parler tu m'appelle, OK?

\- Merci, tu es un amour, lui dis-je contente de pouvoir compter sur elle.

\- Les amis ça sert a ça, me dit-elle en souriant. Bon ben c'est pas que je veux pas rester mais l'heure tourne, a plus ma poule.

Elle me fis une petite bise sur la joue et s'en alla.

A peine l'entendis-je dévalé les escalier que je m'empressai de rappelé Embry. Je ne peut pas me permettre d'attendre qu'il me rappel, j'en suis incapable.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip...

Pas de réponse, je re tenta l'appel.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip...

Toujours pas de réponse.

Frustrée, j'ouvris mes messages et je pianota rapidement sur mon clavier :

De Maddie

À Embry :

" _Rappel-moi._ "

J'alla m'assoir sur le lit, angoissée, attendant qu'il me rappelle.

1 heure plus tard, j'attendais toujours qu'il me rappelle, mais rien. J'ai re tentai de l'appelait 4 fois, mais pas de réponse. La colère avait remplaçait mon angoisse. Après le spitche qu'il m'as fais il a le culot de m'ignorée. Je pensai franchement qu'il aurai répondu a mes appels, surtout qu'il ignore si je vais a la soirée ou pas... J'avais supposais qu'il soit trop occupé pour répondre ou qu'il n'ai pas son portable sur lui, mais j'avais vite écartait cette hypothèse, après une scène pareille un mec avec un minimum d'intelligence garde son portable sur lui...

Les heures avait défilaient et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Embry. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir était a la soirée avec Betty, sa n'aurait pas été pire que d'attendre toute la soirée a me ronger les ongles. Au diner j'eu droit a des remarques sur mon humeur maussade, j'avais prétexté que le voyage m'avais fatiguais, mais ils étaits loin d'êtres dupe.

Après avoir prit une douche bouillante pour me détendre, je m'enroula dans la couverture de mon lit, épuisé. La journée éprouvante eu raison de moi, je m'endormis sans difficulté.

* * *

A peine avais-je ouvert les yeux le lendemain, qu'instantanément j'avais pensais a Embry. Je m'étais empressai d'attrapais mon portable, mais l'angoisse c'était emparait de moi en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun message, ni appel d'Embry.

Après avoir déjeuné en famille ma mère et ma grand mère décidèrent d'aller faire les courses, elles me proposèrent de les accompagnées mais je refusa, bien trop mal dans ma peau et de mauvaise humeur. Mon grand père et mon père eux jouer aux cartes.

Ne voulant pas resté enfermée, je sortis dans le jardin prendre un bain de soleil. Quand je franchis le seuil de la baie vitré, la chaleur me percuta de plein fouet. On peut dire que sa change de Forks. J'alla m'allonger sur une des chaises longue qui trainée dans le jardin, puis je fermais les yeux, profitant soleil de la Californie.

Au bout de quelques minutes je tentais de rappelait Embry mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

Après mures réflexions je pris la décision d'appelé directement chez lui.

Bip, bip, bip...

\- Oui, allo ? Répondit une voix de femme.

La mère d'Embry.

\- Bonjour Madame Call, c'est Maddie, répondis-je gêné.

J'avais déjà rencontrai la mère d'Embry plusieurs fois il m'avais emmenait chez lui, mais je n'avais jamais entretenu de conversation avec elle, j'étais beaucoup trop gênais.

\- Ah, bonjour Maddie, me dis-elle gentiment.

\- En faite je voudrai parler a Embry, réussis-je a dire timidement.

\- Il n'es pas la, Maddie, il a dormi chez un ami, il te ne la pas dit ?

\- En faite non, lâchai-je honteuse.

\- Tu l'as appelé sur son portable ? Me demanda-t-elle gênée elle aussi.

\- Oui, mais il devait surement être occupait, je vais le rappeler, dis-je d'un ton détaché, ne voulant pas montré mon malaise. Merci Madame Call bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée a toi aussi Maddie.

Il a dormi chez un ami ? Il passe son temps avec Jacob et Quil, sa doit être chez l'un d'eux qu'il a dormi. Je fis défilés les contacts de mon portable et sélectionna Jacob.

Bip, bip, bip...

\- Allo, Jacob?

\- Oui c'est bien moi ? Répondit gaiement Jacob.

\- En faite, je me demande si Embry est avec toi ?

\- Non il n'est pas la, pourquoi ?

\- Ben en faite on s'est disputai hier et je n'ai plus du tout de ses nouvelles... J'ai appelai chez lui, mais sa mère m'as dis qu'il a dormi chez un ami, je pensai qu'il était chez toi... Il doit surement être avec Quil.

\- Ben justement je suis avec Quil la, et Embry n'a pas dormi chez lui...

\- Bah chez qui a-t-il bien pu dormir a par vous ! M'emportai-je, les nerfs a vif. S'il ne veut pas me parler tu n'as cas me le dire !

\- Même s'ils nous aurez demandai de ne rien te dire, je ne l'aurai pas écouté, vos histoires ne me regardes pas, Maddie ! Si il serait avec nous je te le dirai, tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai dans l'ignorance ?

\- Excuse moi, Jake je... j'ai les nerfs a vif, lui avouai-je honteuse de m'emportai ainsi. Je ne fais que d'appelé depuis hier et il ne me réponds pas, si tu l'aurai entendu parlait hier... On aurai dit une autre personne...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passait ? Me demanda Jacob.

\- Il a pétai un plomb qu'en je lui ai dis que j'allais a une soirée avec une copine, mais pas pété un plomb genre j'exagère, non il a vraiment pétai un plomb, il m'as hurlais dessus, et la je n'ai plus de nouvelles...

\- Écoute, je vais passer chez lui après, je vais lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas Maddie, tu sais bien qu'il est jaloux, il n'as pas du supportait le fait qu'il ne peut pas être la pour marqué son territoire.

Et il pouffa de rire, se moquant d'Embry, suivit d'un autre rire, Quil probablement.

\- Désolé Maddie, me dit-il essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Dès que je le voit je t'appelles ou je t'envoie un SMS, OK ?

\- Oui, merci, lui dis-je reconnaissante. A tout a l'heure.

Je raccrochai, rassuré que Jacob compte lui parlé mais toujours inquiète. Embry n'a pas passait la nuit chez lui, ni chez Quil. Sa mère m'as-t-elle mentis a la demande d'Embry ?

La journée passa très lentement, j'ai profitai du soleil pendant 2 heures, j'al pris des couleurs, j'en suis ravi. Après ça je suis passais une 1 heure chez Betty. J'étais en train d'aidais ma grand mère a préparé le diner quand je reçu un SMS.

De Jacob

À : Maddie

" _Je suis passais chez Embry, il n'était pas encore rentré. Je repasserai demain._ "

Ma gorge se noua. Je comptais vraiment sur la visite de Jacob. Mais qu'est-ce que fiche Embry bon sang ! Dans l'élan de frustration je renvoya un message à Embry :

De Maddie

À : Embry

" _Je te rappelles que tu as une petite amie, au cas ou tu l'aurai oubliée ! "_

* * *

 **1 semaine plus tard**

Voila maintenant une semaine et une journée que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Embry. Une semaine que je l'harcèle d'appels, de SMS, de messages sur son répondeur, dans l'espoir qu'il me répondes, mais rien. Jacob était repassait chez lui mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était malade, qu'il devait resté couché. J'ai tentai de rappelait sa mère plusieurs fois pour en savoir plus mais elle ne me répondais pas, en revanche qu'en Jacob la appelait pour prendre des nouvelles d'Embry elle avait répondu. Il a une grosse grippe, avec de la fièvre. Mais le fait qu'il soit malade pour moi n'est pas une raison pour qu'il me mets complètement de coté, il a une grosse grippe certes mais il n'est pas dans le coma non plus, il peut décrocher a mes appels ! Non, je me suis rendu a l'évidence que soit il est encore en colère pour la soirée ou bien je me suis trompai sur lui sur toute la ligne, qu'au final il en a rien a foutre de moi, que je suis juste une fille avec qui il joue, et que il n'a pas envi de perdre son temps a m'appelée pendant un mois, qu'il n'y tire aucun bénéfice.

Ma première semaine de vacance a était entièrement gâchait. On peut dire que mon morale est au plus bas depuis une semaine. Déjà le fait de ne pas voir Embry pendant 1 mois m'avais mis le cafard, mais la que je suis sans aucunes de ses nouvelles sa m'achève complément. Betty vient me voir tout les jours, mais je me passerais bien de ses visites, elle empire mon moral a me dire qu'Embry est comme la plupart des mecs, qu'a la première difficulté ils nous jettent.

J'étais en train de regardais une émission a la télévision qu'en mon portable vibra, m'indiquant un appel. C'est Jacob.

\- Dis-moi que tu lui as parlais s'il-te-plait..., lui dis-je suppliante.

\- On vient juste de se croisait a l'épicerie, il...

\- A l'épicerie ? Le coupai-je. Il n'est plus malade ?

\- En faite je me demande s'il la vraiment était Maddie, je... je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

Il a l'air très inquiet.

\- Comment ça, me dire quoi ?

Mon coeur battais a la chamade.

\- Il était avec Sam et sa bande... Maddie il a grandit d'au moins 20 centimètres... Qu'en il m'as vu entré dans l'épicerie, il a regardait Sam complètement paniqué. J'ai étais le voir, il m'as dis qu'il n'avait pas le temps de parlait, qu'il a des choses a faire. Je ne l'ai pas laissai partir, je lui ai demandais se qu'il fout avec la bande et il m'as dis que c'était ses amis, SES AMIS, Maddie.

Les paroles de Jacob me choquèrent. Sam était le chef de la bande de la Push. Embry m'avais toujours dis qu'il les évitait, qu'ils lui fichaient la trouille a le regardait avec insistance. Jared et Paul qui sont eux aussi de la réserve, ne sont plus parait-il les mêmes depuis qu'ils se sont mit a traînés avec Sam. Au lycée bien de mauvaises rumeurs circulent sur la bande.

\- Qu'en je lui ai dis que tu étais morte d'inquiétude il s'est mit a tremblé comme un malade. Sam s'est interposait entre nous en lui disant qu'il fallait partir, et Embry comme un petit toutou a obéit ! Je n'ai pas lâchai le morceau, je les ai suivies dehors, en disant a Embry qu'il fallait qu'il t'appelles pour que tu sois rassurée et la Paul s'est approchait de moi bien énervé et m'as dis que je ferais mieux de me mêler de mes oignons. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliqué que Sam lui avait déjà dit de se calmé en l'empoignant par le bras, puis il a dit " On rentre tout de suite ! ". Et la Embry m'as dis je cite " écoute Jake...dit-lui qu'elle laisse tomber ok " et ils sont parti.

Mon coeur c'était comprimais violemment a l'entente des mots " écoute Jake... dit-lui qu'elle laisse tomber ok ".

Devant mon mutisme, pour me réconforter Jacob me dis :

\- Il était paumait Maddie, sa se voyait qu'il ne savait plus comment faire devant la bande, il tremblait, il était vraiment frustrait, on aurai dit qu'il était en plein dilemme. Il était bouleversait...

\- S'il croit que je vais laisser tomber aussi facilement, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! J'étais sur qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière son ignorance, ce n'est pas normale qu'il ne donne plus aucuns signes de vie ! Je ne sais pas se que lui as fais la bande mais s'il veut que je laisse tomber il devra me le dire lui même et me donner une bonne explication !

J'harcela Embry d'appels tout le reste de la journée. J'ai laissais peut être en tout une dizaines de messages sur son répondeur, et j'ai surement du remplir sa boite de réception. Je n'ai pas passait 1 minute de la journée sans l'appelait, a part pour le diner.

Il était 21 h et des minutes qu'en sous la douche j'entendis mon portable sonné sous le meuble du lavabo. Ne voulant pas raté un possible appel d'Embry, je sortis rapidement de la douche trempée et j'attrapa mon portable a la volée. Mon coeur fit un gros boum et il s'affola a un rythme effréné qu'en je vis " Embry ". Affolée, j'expira un bon coup et je décrocha.

* * *

 **Et voila le deuxième chapitres ! :)**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Voulez-vous une suite à cette fiction ?**

 **Dites-moi vos impressions SVP ! J'ai besoin d'avis !**

 **Désolé encore pour les fautes...**

 **PS : Jacob et Quil n'on pas encore muté.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Maddie**

\- Allo ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t'il d'une voix blanche.

Un malaise s'empara de moi.

\- Oui en effet j'ai cru comprendre que tu as des choses à me dire ! Lui reprochai-je durement.

Il ne répondit pas a ma réplique et les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- J'attends, lâchai-je ironiquement.

Je l'entendit lâchai un profond soupir.

\- Écoute Maddie, je préfères qu'on en arrête la, je pensais que Jacob t'aurai appeler mais vu les appels que...

\- Tu n'est qu'un enfoiré Embry ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi. T'es tellement lâche que t'as même pas eu le cran de me le dire toi même ! Je ne vis plus depuis 1 semaine ! Tu as envoyais Jacob, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire toi-même ?! Je vaux vraiment rien a tes yeux, en fin de compte tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

Je rageai de l'intérieur. Mes plus grandes peurs de cette semaine étaient bien fondaient.

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Lui dis-je la voix tremblotante.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! S'écria-t'il l'air ahuris.

J'eu l'espace d'une petite seconde une petite once de soulagement, mais puis-je lui faire confiance ? Après tout, cette semaine m'as bien montrer une autre facette de lui.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je la gorge serrée. Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu t'en ai rendu compte quand je suis partie c'est ça ?

\- Non Maddie c'est... Je suis différent, finit-il par lâcher. J'ai changer.

\- C'est à cause de Sam et la bande ?!

\- Je vois que Jake n'a pas perdu de temps, râla-t'il.

\- Même si tu as changer je m'en fous ! Je t'aime, je...

\- Maddie, arrête, me coupa-t'il sans appel. Je ne peut plus être avec toi !

Il ne peut plus être avec moi. Il n'a pas dit qu'il ne veut plus, mais qu'il ne peut plus. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire penser qu'il " ne peut plus " être avec moi ?

\- C'est Sam qui t'interdis c'est ça ?! M'exclamai-je. Dit-moi pourquoi !

\- Maddie, gemit-t'il. Je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses encore plus dur. Je ne peut plus m'investir dans une relation, je ne pourrais plus jamais être comme avant, le Embry que tu as connus n'existe plus, je... je suis dangereux maintenant, je ne pourrai pas te rendre heureuse, je ne pourrai pas t'apporter la vie qu'on avaient prévu d'avoir.

A mesure qu'il parlait les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et mon corps était agité de sanglots. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui on fait pour qu'il soit autant retourné ?

\- Non Embry, ne dit pas ça, le suppliai-je la voix brisée par mes sanglots. Reste avec moi...

\- Je suis désolé Maddie, vraiment...

Et il raccrocha.

Je poussa un cri de désespoir et je me laissa glisser contre la parois de la salle de bain. Assise nu et trempé sur le carrelage glacé je me replia sur moi même, les larmes coulant à flots. C'est un cauchemar... Ça ne peut pas être fini non...

* * *

 **Embry**

\- Euh t'en veux plus ? Me demanda Paul en me désignant mon assiette a peine entamée.

Je soupirai d'exaspération et d'un coup de main brutal je lui envoya l'assiette. Paul sourit, ravi. Il allai pour prendre un morceau de viande quand Emily attrapa l'assiette.

\- Alors la pas question ! Tu laisses manger ton frère !

\- Mais il n'en veux pas ! Se défendit Paul, anéanti qu'elle la lui arrache.

Emily l'ignora et remit l'assiette devant moi.

\- C'est bon Emily, vraiment je n'ai pas faim...

Paul fit un signe théâtral des main à Emily.

\- Embry il faut que tu manges, tu n'as rien manger de la journée...et hier soir non plus, me dit maternellement Emily.

\- Il est en plein chagrin d'amour, se moqua Paul.

Je poussai un grognement d'avertissement, le prévenant de la fermer, mais il répondit à mon grognement en joignant ses deux mains pour faire la forme d'un coeur et il mima une mine triste. Ni tenant plus je lui sautait dessus. Je n'eu pas le temps de frapper, la voix de Sam claqua comme un coup de fouet :

\- Sa suffit arrêtez !

Malgré moi mes mains lâchèrent Paul, en grognant. Paul me fusilla du regard et se releva.

\- Tout ça pour une fille, siffla-t'il en levant les mains, scandalisé.

Mon corps tout entier est agité par mes tremblements. J'ai besoin de muter, je suis à bout.

\- Paul ferme-la ! Embry dehors !

Je sortis, Sam sur mes talons. Je me dirigeais a grandes enjambés vers la forêt quand Sam m'attrapa fermement le bras. Je me dégagea brutalement mais il m'attrapa l'épaule et me retourna violemment. Je le défiai du regard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemies Embry ! Me dit-il piquer au vif.

\- Désolé si le fait de me transformé en monstre ne m'emballes pas ! Désolé de ne pas être ravi de devoir t'obéir comme un toutou !

\- Tu crois que sa me plais a moi ?! Tu crois que sa plait a Paul et Jared ? On est comme toi Embry, on a était victime de la mutation tout comme toi !

\- Mais toi tu as Emily, Jared a Kim, Paul lui n'a rien perdu, moi j'ai tout perdu ! Tu ne peut pas comprendre !

Il me tira sèchement vers la forêt et me dis :

\- Je vais te montrai que je sais très bien de quoi je parles !

Une fois dans la forêt nous nous déshabillèrent pour muter. Une fois transformé un flot d'images s'imposa dans mon esprit. Les souvenirs de Sam. Je vis Sam, visiblement il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, ses traits étaient moins marqués, il avait l'air détendu, loin du Sam de maintenant qui est toujours sur le qui-vive. Leah était avec lui, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autres, ils se regardait amoureusement. Puis je vis leurs projets : le mariage, une maison, des enfants, un chien, et tout à coup tout s'assombrit. Je vis la mutation de Sam. Je ressentis sa panique, sa peur, il était seul, perdu, ne sachant que faire. Je vis son imprégnation avec Emily, comment qu'il avait vainement tentait de la combattre pour Leah. Je vis Sam anéanti qu'Emily le rejette pour Leah. Je le vis perdre le contrôle de lui même et muter. Je vis Sam s'élançant vers elle, puis tout à coup plus rien. Sam venait de fermait ses pensée. Je ressentis la culpabilité de Sam pour avoir brisé le coeur de Leah et les remords d'avoir défiguré Emily.

" Comprend-tu maintenant pourquoi j'interdis aux gars de s'approché des gens ? Au début de notre mutation nous sommes totalement hors de contrôle. Tu pourrai lui faire du mal à elle ou quelqu'un d'autre... "

" Jamais je ne lui ferait du mal ! "

" En es-tu sur ? Et votre conversation au téléphone ? C'est perdre le contrôle ça Embry ! Si elle aurait était en face de toi tu... "

" Mais ce n'était pas la cas ! M'énervai-je. "

Je sais que Sam a raison. J'aimerais tellement oublié ce jour la. Le jour ou j'ai mutais pour la première fois. Quand j'avais eu Maddie ce jour là au téléphone j'avais complètement pétait un plomb. Quand elle m'avais dis qu'elle allait à cette soirée j'avais vu noir, la jalousie m'avais dévorais. Un film c'était imposait dans ma tête. Je la voyait faire connaissance avec des mecs, rire avec eux, s'échanger leurs numéros, je la voyait craquée pour un mec... La rage c'était emparait de moi quand elle avait insistait pour y allait malgré que je lui disait non. J'aurais voulu la prendre par les deux bras et la secouée en lui disant que je lui interdise d'y aller. Quand elle avait raccrochée sans me dire qu'elle n'irais pas mon corps c'était mit à tremblait comme un malade mental, un feu dévorant avait irradiait tout mon corps, j'avais eu une rage indescriptible en moi, puis la transformation avait eu lieu. La mélancolie s'empara de moi a la pensée que j'aurais pu blessait Maddie a cause de cette malédiction. Le fait d'être interdit d'être avec elle me rends malade, mais avec le recul je sais que Sam fait ça pour me protéger moi et Maddie. Je vois dans ses pensées qu'il ne veut pas que l'histoire de lui et Emily se répète. Cependant une fois que je saurais me contrôler je pourrais revoir Maddie, mais Sam me le déconseille.

" Si tu te remets avec elle tu ne pourras pas lui révélé ce que tu es. Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras quand tu patrouillera des journées et des nuits entières ? Quand tu devras la laissée en plan a chaque fois que la meute se rassemblera en urgence ? Tu te sens capable de lui mentir tout les jours ? De subir ses colères et ses crises ? Si toutefois elle ne te quittes pas ! Et quand tu t'imprègneras ?

Ces mots-là Sam me les répétaient en boucle à chaque fois qu'il me voyait flanché dans mes réflexions.

" Je rentre, lui dis-je dépité. Je suis crever. "

J'en ai assez, j'ai besoin de me retrouvé seul, d'avoir mes pensées rien qu'à moi. Que lui, Jared et Paul puissent entendre mes pensées est vraiment lourd. Je me concentrais pour reprendre forme humaine, rompant la communication avec Sam, qui avait des pensées de pitié et de compassions pour moi.

Sur la route pour rentré, un combat faisait rage dans ma tête. Le fait d'imaginé ne serait-ce que de ne plus jamais avoir Maddie auprès de moi me rends fous. L'imaginé avec un autre que moi me rends malade. Et pourtant ce serait mieux pour elle, car quel relation puis-je lui offrir a présent ? Une relation rempli de mensonges, de cachoteries, de dangers. Maddie cherchera à savoir se que je fais de mes journées et de mes quelques nuits par semaine ou je patrouille, et au bout d'un moment elle finira par me quitter. Et quand bien même elle fermerait les yeux, je pourrais la blessée physiquement, et même lui brisé le cœur si je suis victime de cette malédiction d'imprégnation. Sam a raison, je suis dans une impasse, c'est voué à l'échec. Quand j'arriva devant chez moi je coupa le contact et je pris mon portable en main pour admirer Maddie sur l'écran. J'eu un sourire en pensant au moment ou j'avais prise cette photo.

 **Flash back**

Je sortais de la douche et j'entra dans ma chambre, et fut surpris de voir que Maddie c'était endormie. Je m'allongea a plat ventre à ses cotées et je l'observa. C'est la première fois que je la voit dormir. Ce qu'elle peut être belle... Son visage est incliné sur le côté, ses cheveux brun onduler taillé en carré long sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller, quelques mèches tombent sur son visage. Ses pommettes sont rosies par le sommeil, contrastant parfaitement avec son teint mate. Elle avait enroulée la couverture autour d'elle, une de ses mains la tenait contre elle, couvrant son corps nu, ne dévoilant que ses épaules et la naissance de sa poitrine. Ébloui et attendrit, je pris mon portable et la prit en photo, voulant gardé ce moment pour toujours. Je poussais doucement les mèches qui lui tombait sur le visage pour dévoiler entièrement son visage, et je pris une autre photo. Au moment ou je pris la photo elle sursauta légèrement, le son de l'appareil photo la surprenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux noisette pailleté d'or rencontrèrent les miens.

Je caressais sa joue du bout de mes doigts :

\- Pardon, je t'ai réveiller...

Son regard dévia sur mon portable, une lueur anima ses prunelles.

\- N'y pense même pas, l'avertis-je.

Je sais que attrapé mon portable pour effacer les photos lui a traversé l'esprit.

\- Efface-les, me supplie-t'elle.

\- Même pas en rêve, protestai-vivement.

\- Embry nous venons de faire l'amour, désolé d'être tue l'amour mais j'ai transpirais, j'ai les cheveux c'est une catastrophe, et je suis sur que j'ai plein de mascara qui a coulait ! C'est la pire photo que tu puisse prendre de moi !

Je ris, amusé de la voir se mettre dans cet état paniquée.

Soudain elle attrapa mon portable a la volée.

Je l'attrapa a temps avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie du lit avec a toute vitesse. J'attrapa ses deux bras et je la jeta sur le lit, la faisant atterrir sur le dos, puis j'entrepris de la couvrir de chatouilles. Ses rires et ses supplications résonnèrent dans toute maison.

 **Fin du flash back**

J'eu la gorge nouée en pensant à se que Maddie puisse penser de moi à présent. Même si sa peut paraître horrible, je veux lui manqué, je veux qu'elle pense a moi a chaque minute, tout comme elle elle hante mes pensées. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe à autre chose, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oubli, sa me rendrais fou. Cette semaine ou elle m'as harcelais m'as tellement réconforté face à tout se que j'ai traversais. Je n'ai jamais voulu y répondre parce que je voulais tellement retardé l'étape de la rupture. Quel horreur cela a était de paraître froid et sans émotion avec elle quand je l'ai appelait pour rompre. Elle doit me haïr...

Le coeur lourd je sortis de la voiture. Quand j'entra dans la maison, je pris directement la direction de la chambre, ignorant ma mère qui m'attendais les bras croisées, le regard lourd de reproches.

* * *

 **Des REVIEWS, vos impressions SVP !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me mettent des reviews**

 **vraiment sa m'encourage :)**

 **Bisous a vous :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Maddie**

Faire comme s'il n'est pas la, ne surtout pas le regarder, tout faire pour ne pas être dans un rayon de 50 mètres de lui... J'expirai un grand coup pour apaiser mon angoisse. Et oui comment suis-je censée agir ? Avant de partir en vacances moi et Embry étions ensemble, filant le parfait amour, tout allait merveille, je vivais sur un petit nuage, puis je reviens célibataire. Mon retour est plus que fracassant, je vais revoir Embry, mais je ne pourrai pas lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point je l'aime, a quel point il m'a manquais. La rupture à distance m'a brisée, je redoute encore plus comment je vais réagir quand je vais le revoir...

Une boule se forma dans mon ventre au moment où j'arrive au lycée.

Je ne vis pas Embry de toute la mâtiné, mais je du faire appel à tout mon courage pour me rendre à la cafétéria à midi. Manque de chance quand je pénétrais dans la cafétéria, je me retrouvai les yeux face à la table ou se trouve Embry. Il ne me vit pas, il a les yeux rivé sur son assiette. Jared et Paul sont avec lui. La colère s'empara de moi en pensant à comment il s'est foutu de moi. Je traversai en quelques enjambées la cafétéria pour aller me servir. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement ma poitrine, j'ai mal... Je me servis un Coca, mais je tremblais tellement que quand je voulus mettre le couvercle je fis tout renverser sur mon voisin, Clark, déclenchant les rires moqueurs de ses mains tremper de la boisson collante, il analysa son jeans trempé et ses tennis en tissu blancs maintenant irrécupérable. De tout le lycée ilfaut bien sûr que sa soit sur lui que ma malchance tombe. Clark est le mec le plus populaire du lycée.

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, morte de honte, puis prise d'un réflexe, je m'empressai d'attraper des serviettes en papier.

\- Oh mon Dieu, vraiment je suis désoler !M'écriais-je en attrapant son bras pour essuyer sa main.

Les rires de ses amis redoublèrent.

Je regardais Clark, ne sachant plus ou me mettre. Je pris dans ma poche le seul billet que j'avais pour moi manger et le lui tendit :

\- Tiens, pour te repayer dès baskets neuves, je n'ai que ça, mais tu n'auras cas dire combien je te dois et demain... Vraiment excuse-moi...

Il regarda le billet, ahuris.

\- Mais non, c'est bon, je n'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Si, si, prend, insistai-je, ne sachant plus ou me mettre.

\- Si vraiment t'en veux pas Clark, commença l'un de ses amis en s'approchant pour attraper le billet.

Clark lui saisit le bras en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est bon Maddie, t'inquiète, me dit-il d'un air rassurant.

\- Encore désoler, répétais-je affreusement gêner.

Je me dépêchai de me servir et j'alla rejoindre Amber et Kelly, qui ont assistées à toute la scène.

\- Oh my God ! S'extasia Amber. T'as vu comment il t'a regardé ?

\- Quoi, qui ?

Embry m'a regardé ? Impossible que je m'en sois rendu compte vu que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver face à son regard.

\- Clark, bien sûr ! Répondirent Amber et Kelly a l'unisson.

\- Il t'a dévoré du regard, me dit Amber, toute exciter.

\- N'importe quoi, il m'a plutôt fusillé oui ! J'ai ruiné sa tenue !

\- Retourne-toi comme si de rien n'était, m'intima Kelly.

Je me retournai discrètement et je vis avec étonnement Clark me regardant avec intention. Il détourna rapidement la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la table d'à côté, là ou se trouve Embry. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il a énormément changé en quelques semaines. Même assit je peut voir qu'il a largement grandi. Il a prit largement en masse, son t-shirt qu'il avait l'habitude de porter souvent qui flotté , et maintenant serrer. Son visage a l'air d'avoir vieilli de quelques années, il ne ressemble plus à un ado de 16 ans. Ses deux potes ont exactement eu les mêmes changements en l'espace de quelques jours. Ils ne sont pas venus en cour une semaine et à leurs retours ils n'étaient plus les même physiquement. Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce qu'ils prennent. N'en supportant pas plus, je me levais précipitamment et je quittai la cafétéria, abandonnant mon plateau.

J'étais en train de prendre des affaire dans mon casier quand je vis Clark s'avancer vers moi.

\- Dit, c'est vrai que toi et Call c'est fini ? Me dit-il d'entrer.

\- Ouais, répliquais-je sèchement.

Surpris par mon ton, il se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille, gêner. Je soupirai, m'en voulant d'être aussi sec.

\- Et bien... je me suis dis que sa serait bien qu'on se fait un truc ensemble dans la semaine pour se connaître un peu. Je trouve ça dommage qu'ont soit dans le même lycée et de ne savoir jamais parlé donc...

Il avait baissé les yeux et se dandiné, il était plus que gêner. Je fus surprise, car d'après mes souvenirs Clark est très sûr de lui avec les filles, arrogant et hautain.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, attendant la réponse :

\- Oh.. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Clark, mais je n'ai pas trop le cœur à sortir en ce moment... Désoler, lui dis-je sincèrement.

\- Ok, dit-il ne cachant pas sa déception.

Un silence gênant s'installa soudainement.

Si je ne serais pas en train de vivre un chagrin d'amour, je pense que j'aurai accepté. Grand, bien bâti, les cheveux blonds cendrées coiffer en bataille, de beaux yeux verts, un nez fin, de belle lèvres. Je ne sais pas quelle fille qui refuserai de d'accepter un rencard avec un tel physique d'approche.

\- Euh je vais aller prendre mes affaires, je vais être en retard en cours, balbutia-t'il.

\- Ok...

Je le regardai s'éloigner en pensant que si Amber aurait entendu ça elle me l'aurait rabâcher tout le long de l'année.

Quand la journée toucha à sa fin, je me dépêchai de sortir du lycée, le temps est très gris, il va pleuvoir et ma mère m'ayant dit ce matin qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir me chercher, je suis donc à pied pour me rentrer.

En traversant le parking j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

C'est Clark dans sa voiture, la tête passant par-dessus la vitre. Tout le monde sur le parking a entendu et nous regarde tour à tour. Je vis de loin Embry me regarder, ses copains avec lui.

\- Je peux te déposer si tu veux ? Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

J'allais refuser, ne voulant pas lui faire naître un infime espoir, mais quand je sentis le regard d'Embry sur moi ce fut sans hésitation que je répondais avec un large sourire :

\- Oh oui, sa serait vraiment sympa !

Je montais dans la voiture tout en jetant d'œil au rétroviseur pour voir Embry regarder la voiture s'éloigner.

" Pauvre débile, il s'en fout que tu monte avec lui ", me souffla ma conscience.

Durant le trajet Clark et moi firent un peu connaissance. À ma surprise il a l'air plutôt sympa, moi qui pensée qu'il était arrogeant et hautain.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené, c'est sympa, lui dis-je quand il se gara devant chez moi.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Embry**

Adosser contre ma voiture, j'attends l'arriver de ce petit merdeux. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui : il n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher d'elle. S'il croit pouvoir s'amuser avec elle comme il le fait avec les autres filles, il se trompe lourdement. La manière dont il l'a regardé avec avidité à la cafétéria m'a exaspéré, mais quand Paul est venu me dire que ce branleur lui à proposer un rencard... J'ai quand même était soulageait quand il m'a dit qu'elle avait refusait, mais quand elle a montait avec lui a la sortie du lycée, la rage c'était emparé de moi. J'ai dû faire appel à toutes mes forces pour ne pas muter sur le parking. Sam m'a d'ailleurs félicité en me disant que j'avais passait une belle étape du contrôle. Quand je l'ai revu hier ça a était fatale. On dirait que mes sentiments pour elle se sont multipliés. Je la trouve encore plus belle qu'avant, entendre sa voix m'a tellement fait du bien. Je me demande vraiment si elle souffre de notre séparation, elle ne m'a pas regardait une seule fois à la cafétéria, m'a-t-elle déjà oublier ? Pense-t'elle a moi ? Va-t'elle passer à autre chose aussi rapidement ? Clark l'intéresse peut-être... La jalousie me ronge depuis hier.

Je vis Paul passer en voiture devant moi avec Jared, et se garer à quelques voitures plus loin. Je regardais aux alentours pour évidement voir Kim, l'imprégner de Jared l'attendant patiemment devant les portes avec ses amis. La voiture n'est pas encore arrêter que Jared est déjà descendu de la voiture pour aller la rejoindre. Paul vint me rejoindre, mais quand j'aperçu Clark se garer de l'autre côté du parking j'alla a sa rencontre en quelques enjambées.

\- Je vais être clair avec toi, tu ne l'approche plus, lui dis-je directement.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais t'écouter ?

Son air moqueur et arrogant me mit tellement hors de moi que je le saisis par le manteau et le cloua sur la voiture.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas jouait avec elle comme tu le fais avec les autres tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, elle et moi c'est peu être fini mais je ne la laisserai pas se faire avoir par toi, alors je te le répète : ne l'approche plus.

Je vis quelques-uns de ses potes s'approcher de nous, pas de façon amicale.

\- Oh la la, on redescend les gars ! Intervint soudainement la voix de Jared.

Il me prit fermement et me sépara de Clark.

Clark s'avança alors pour me mettre un coup-de-poing mais je l'esquivai sans problème. J'allai me jetais sur lui mais Jared et Paul m'attrapèrent. Je me débattis, furieux qu'ils m'arrêtent dans mon élan.

\- Il faut l'emmener dans la forêt, siffla Paul avec urgence.

\- On ne peut pas, on va attirer beaucoup trop l'attention, emmenons-le dans la voiture.

Je vis les amis de ce merdeux se mettre également devant lui, faisant barrage entre lui et moi

\- Complètement cinglé ! Entendis-je Clark dire.

Jared et Paul me traînèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Jared et ils me poussèrent à l'intérieur. Je me laissais faire, mon corps étant agiter de tremblements incontrôlables.

\- Putain Embry t'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu l'aurais tué si ont ne seraient pas intervenus ! Tu t'aurais transformait, t'es conscient de ce qui aurai pu se passait ?! Beugla Jared, assit à l'avant de la voiture. Et toi Paul qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!

\- Mais tout était sous contrôle avant que..., commença à se justifier Paul.

\- Tout était sous contrôle ?! Le coupa Jared avec ironie. Il l'a encastrer dans la voiture !

Paul ne répondit pas sous le sermon de Jared.

\- Je crois que je vais changer de lycée...

Ils se retournèrent brusquement pour voir mon violent retournement d'humeur. Il a quelques secondes j'avais les nerfs à vif, qui tremblait de la tête au pied, je suis maintenant parfaitement immobile la tête entre les mains.

\- La voir tout les jours, ne plus pouvoir l'approcher, lui parler, et la voir avec un autre un jour... Je ne pourrais pas... , dis-je la gorge noué.

\- T'es vraiment accro, constata Paul.

Jared me regarda avec compassion.

\- Regardez qui arrive, dit soudainement Paul.

Je me tournai pour regarder qui il a vu, et je vis Maddie, marchant en direction de ses copines. Je tendis immédiatement l'oreille. L'avantage d'être loup c'est que nos sens sont super méga développer, je peux entendre à des centaines de mètres.

Je vis Amber s'avancer vers elle tout exciter à révéler ce qui s'est passer probablement :

\- Oh Maddie ! Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passait.

\- T'es dans la merde mon pote ! Me dit Paul en s'esclaffant.

Cette petite chipie lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passait, tout en rajoutant des choses. Quand elle eu fini son rapport elle nous désigna, de façon discrète d'après elle, et Maddie se tourna dans notre direction. Moi et les gars détournâmes rapidement la tête comme si de rien n'était.

\- Merde, arrive ! Fit Jared.

En effet, je vis Maddie venir vers nous bien élancés. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je descendis lentement de la voiture n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, je perdis pied.

 **Maddie**

De quel droit se mêle-t-il de ma vie ? Quel culot, je n'y crois pas. Aller voir Clark pour lui dire de ne plus m'approcher et d'être violent en plus ! Furieuse, je me dirigeai vers Embry.

Il descendit de la voiture, tête baisser, en me voyant me dirigeai vers lui. Quand je m'arrêtai face à lui il releva lentement la tête, puis nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et là mon cœur eu un violent raté.

Je perdis l'audition, tout se qui m'entourais disparu, je ne sais plus où je me trouve, mais je sais que LUI est la, et c'est tout ce qui compte à présent.

Sous son infini doux regard chocolat, je sens comme un feu dévorant d'amour et une énorme chaleur m'envahir toute entière. Et la j'ai tellement envie de franchir la barrière qui nous sépare pour le rejoindre, d'être dans ses bras, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de me fondre en lui, de lui dire à quel point je l'aime...

Oui, je l'aime, et depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vu, mais l'amour que j'ai pour lui en cet instant n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressentais avant, et je ne pourrai même pas décrire la force de cet amour tellement il est indescriptible, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui avant sembles tellement insignifiant, a la limite de l'inexistence si ça serait les comparaient à ceux de maintenant. Je l'aime et je l'aimerais toute ma vie, seulement lui, mon cœur lui appartient pour toujours, et rien ne pourra briser cet amour.

Les innombrables émotions que je ressens par son regard vont me faire perdre la raison. Je ressens tellement d'amour, de tendresse, d'attention, de protection, de convoitise et tant d'autres...

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux quand je détournai le regard, après avoir tant combattu avec ma volonté pour retrouvait l'usage de mon retrouvai tous mes sens d'un battement de cils à l'instant où je détournais les yeux, et je revis l'endroit où je suis, et le son me revint.

Et la ce fut le malaise. La chaleur est partie, laissant place au froid qui me mord la peau, déclenchant des frissons sur tout mon corps. Je me sens tellement...vide, vulnérable, perdu, un étau m'enserre violemment la gorge, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand la cruelle réalité me frappa de pleins fouet.

\- Maddie...

Et la comme par magie la chaleur revint, mon cœur s'emballa joyeusement, comme s'il aurait pu chanter de joie, et je crois même qu'il est en train de le faire, car je sens des papillons qui dansent dans mon ventre pour l'accompagner.

Sa voix grave sonne tellement belle à mes oreilles, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je l'entends, et elle m'appelle moi, Maddie. Nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et la le temps s'arrêta à nouveau.


End file.
